


Stage Door - English

by Elopez7228



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Broadway, Burn This AU, F/M, Rey meets him at the stage door, Reylo - Freeform, ben Solo plays Pale on stage, burn this, smut ensues, stage door AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Everyday the same routine. At the Hudson Theater's Stage door, among the cheers of fangirls who came to meet Ben Solo, latest star of Hollywood, Rey quietly stands. She came to share, secretely, a moment near him. They are from two different worlds and yet tonight, he noticed her. She'll come back tomorrow. Will she dare talk to him ?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 82
Kudos: 137





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stage door (français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830010) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228). 

**Monday**

It had become a routine already. 

When he appeared on stage, the screams and hisses of the audience - women in the audience - were so loud that his first line was nearly inaudible. During the early performances, he was surprised, then offended. Who were these people who did not respect the play!

Night after night, he grew more accustomed to the attention. After all, it was flattering. It was his audience that had taken him where he was today... no need to bite the hand that fed him!

His fandom had grown in recent years due to the release of the science fiction blockbuster in which he was the star. Once, an obscure actor, confined to Auteur films and eccentric characters, he was suddenly propelled to sex symbol status. He was being recognized in the street, and in shops. He had to take an assistant to manage his daily life... while he multiplied interviews, social outings, and increasingly ambitious film projects. 

Spielberg! Scorcese! Tarantino! 

His name was everywhere: _Ben Solo, the star of his generation, the most coveted __bachelor in Hollywood. _

“Ben! Ben, we love you!”

Cries and applause greeted him at the “Stage Door" side of Hudson Theater on Broadway. 

Barriers had been erected, behind which women of all ages were waving their telephones, photographs, and playbills. Grabbing the sharpie his director handed him, Ben Solo waved to his fans. He was still intimidated by the crowds… Deep inside him, the feeling of being an impostor was always present. When he had joined the prestigious Juilliard Theater School, all he had wanted was to take small roles here and there, to make a living on the stage. Now conceding to selfies and autographs, he wondered if all this was real.

Those people who were crying when he shook hands with them, the crowd waiting for hours in the street for him to step out of the theater...

His mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, discreetly glancing at the screen.

> **The photo session with Mon Mothma has been postponed to the 13th. Meet at the agency tomorrow at ** **9 am to schedule interviews for next week. An Uber will pick you up at 8:30 am **

The cancellation of the photoshoot was a relief. He would have happily spent the morning on his couch, a coffee mug in his hand. The daily performances were exhausting.

Wedging the pen between his teeth, he typed a response.

> **Postpone the appointment at the agency until ** **2 PM, the Uber**

Someone grabbed his arm.

Surprised, the actor made a gesture to free himself. His mobile escaped his hands and fell to the ground, bouncing off the curb before disappearing into a forest of legs, behind the barriers.

“Shit!”

Ben leaned over to pick up his phone but a dozen outstretched arms touched his hand, his sleeve, his face. He stepped back abruptly. 

A security guard, 50 years old wearing a black suit, rushed to help him. Waving his arms, he pushed the crowd back. People jostled each other.

Only a young, brown-haired woman with freckled cheeks remained on the spot.

She held Ben’s smartphone in her hand, her mouth slightly open, incredulous.

"Give it to me," the security guard ordered. 

The young woman nodded, handed the phone.

Ben took it. Their eyes met. 

“Thank you,” he said. ”You... want an autograph?”

Rey opened and closed her mouth, unable to answer.

She had practiced a hundred times what she would tell him when she saw him: 

“I really love what you do.”

“You were wonderful in Galactic Battles.”

"Congratulations, and thank you for your service".

But no sound crossed her lips. She shook her head, suddenly blushing, and regaining the use of her legs, turned on her heels and fled.

"Idiot! Idiot!" She cursed herself.

Like the rest of the population, she had discovered Ben Solo, his atypical face and his amazing talent at the release of the latest film of the franchise "Galactic Battles," a blockbuster that dominated the box office for weeks. Where did this sweet-eyed young man come from, what director had been mad enough to cast a virtual beginner as the lead?

Unknown, he had not stayed, and Rey, a waitress in Bloomfield New Jersey, had gradually become interested in him, in his life, in his career. She pinned hundreds of photos in Pinterest albums, followed the Twitter and Instagram accounts of his co-stars. Ben Solo was not on social networks. He feared the frenzy and the superficiality of human relations across the screens.

How ironic, for an actor!

Rey, meanwhile, lived far from the cheers of the crowd and shared a modest apartment with Rose, a computer engineer by day, karaoke singer by night, whose enthusiasm was contagious. 

“Photos of an actor on your walls, really? You are not fifteen anymore!” Rose gently teased, sipping a soda while Rey applied yet another poster of Ben Solo above her bed. 

“He keeps me company! He’s a little like the ideal boyfriend: sexy, not boring, sexually amazing…” 

“Sexually amazing? Care to explain?”

“I'm not going to draw you a picture!” Rey laughs. He fulfills my nights, that's all. 

“What if he turns out to be a mean and pretentious guy who will disgust you forever if you meet him.”

“I’d be surprised. All his movie partners say he is quite introverted, shy almost. I'm sure he's charming.” 

“There’s only one way to figure it out.” 

And that was it, one challenging roommate, and a stupid bet later… Rey had found herself in the queue of groupies waiting behind the security barriers. She would never have thought of doing such a thing. To admire Ben Solo in secret was one thing, it was almost intimate, but scream and faint the sight of him? Rose was right; she was too old for this shit. 

However, her heart missed a beat when the familiar silhouette of the actor had emerged from the stage door.

She knew his features by heart as if they had been old friends. Each of his was familiar to her.

He was real.

He was smiling, bowing, keeping a safe distance from the fans, but she had to admit he was making the effort to play the game. A text message had distracted him for a moment and his smartphone had escaped from his hands, landing at the feet of the fans. Of Rey.

Then their eyes met.

Everything became silent.

Time stopped.

She had touched the tips of his fingers as she returned the mobile. He had spoken to her, yet she had heard nothing, did not understand a word. 

She lost her nerve... and fled. 

What a missed opportunity.

She would come back.

Tomorrow. 


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

The curtain had fallen, and the hall erupted in the sounds cheers and applause.

Hux, Ben’s assistant, followed him down the hallway to his dressing room. There he began to lay out his agenda.

“Holdo, from the Agency, called an hour ago. She has requested you for a musical film project, Hollywood nostalgia 60’s theme, with Kaydel Connix in the title role. A courier will drop the script off to you in the evening. She would like your answer quickly, Poe Dameron is on the spot.” 

As Ben replaced his stage clothes with a black t-shirt and hoodie, he responded.

“What’s the shooting schedule?”

“If you take the role, we’ll discuss the salary and conditions. It wouldn’t start until after the end of performances, not before next year.”

“Okay. Make an appointment with my vocal coach. I’m guessing I’ll have a singing audition?”

“That’s a thought. Also, Miss Connix would like to have lunch with you to get to know each other.” 

Ben stopped in front of the double doors facing the street, his hand on the handle. He could hear through the doors the voices of the fans calling him from the other side. 

“Get to know each other? Kaydel Connix? But... she’s a baby.”

“Not anymore, Ben. Holdo suggests that you accept, the press would love it. A rumor of friendship - or more - with Kaydel would create a lot of publicity.” 

The actor rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you’re starting to sound like my mother!”

And without another word, he walked through the Stage Door. 

Ardent howls greeted him. Hands outstretched, a multitude of smartphones were turned towards him.

Ben began blindly signing playbills and shaking anonymous hands. 

He was looking for someone.

It was absurd.

He had no idea who the girl was. A groupie among the horde, an anonymous admirer, a drop of water in the ocean.

But what a drop of water!

His heartbeat hard in his chest when their fingers touched.

She had a fascinating gaze, between passion and distress, as if she was out of place in this crowd... a bit like him. Then, she had fled.

It felt like a remake of Cinderella.

Why come crowding at the stage door if it was to not even accept an autograph? Maybe he had been too harsh? Perhaps he should have made small talk with her?

If she ever came back, he would ask her if she enjoyed the show. Yes, he could do that…

He shook his head as if to chase away a stupid idea. The chances of her being present again tonight were close to zero.

And yet.

“Good evening,” he said, looking into her eyes. 

He suddenly felt intimidated, his legs weak, his breath short.

“Sorry about last night. I... did ‘t mean to scare you.”

“You... didn’t scare me, the young woman whispered.”

“I’m Ben.” 

“I know.”

Obviously.

How on Earth was he so pathetic? How old was he, fifteen?

“Rey.” She said.

Ten phones were aimed at them. He’d better move on. Every single one of his actions would be analyzed on Twitter.

“Give me your playbill, I’ll sign it,” he said, striving to look natural. 

By God, he was the worst actor in the world. How ironic, in his position!

“I don’t have one,” Rey replied, blushing slightly.

“You didn’t see the play?”

“No, I...”

_I can’t afford $285 for a show._

This is what she could have said, but she remained silent. She did not want to put on a show, let alone sound pitiful.

She felt ashamed and confused. Of course, she should have seen the play before waiting at the stage door. That was the deal, was not it? We will see the play, and then we meet the actors, we take a selfie, we congratulate you for the performance. To present herself without having taken the trouble to watch the play was undoubtedly the worst option: what lack of interest in his work!

“I would have liked to, but...” she murmured.

He politely cut her off:

“Thank you for coming.”

It was a courteous, automatic answer. The conversation was over.

Hurried by the time and nudged by the security agents, Ben had already moved on to the next girl. He signed entry tickets, phone cases, and even a bag of frozen cauliflower, a subtle allusion to one of his already cult replicas in his movie “Logan Lucky”.

“I loved the play, you were brilliant.”

“What talent you have, it was great.”

“Congratulations for the performance, what an incredible show.”

Compliments flowed. Ben answered politely, a word for each of his fans.

Rey did not run away this time. She remained frozen yet burning red.

He had spoken to her, he had tried to start a conversation, but she had not properly replied. What was wrong with her?

She watched him walk away, memorizing the width of his shoulders, the curl of hair that fell over his face. He was more handsome in real life than in pictures; there was something more. Is that what charm is, when the attitude, the voice, and the gestures enrich someone’s appearance?

Rose would nag her when she found out Rey was falling for him more than ever... a millionaire star who would never be interested in her.

But she’d be wrong. Ben had noticed her. He had come to her. He had tried to talk to her. Why?

“You look so much bigger on stage, how is that possible?” asked an admirer.

“I wear platforms.” 

They laughed.

Rey smiled as well, in front of his silly smirk, far from the frozen smiles he gave the press. She would have liked a picture of that cute smile, digging a dimple in his cheek, to hang it over her bed.

At that moment, he glanced over his shoulder.

For a moment, Rey thought he was looking at her. He didn’t look away, and he smiled at her. Her temples and ears felt warm, and she opened her mouth to say something, but the moment was over already.

He was speaking to his assistant. The redhead man narrowed his eyes and gave Rey a look, full of condescension. Then he nodded.

What could they have said to each other? She would have sworn it was about her.

Ben’s silhouette was engulfed by the horde of fans huddled against the fence. The security guard cleared the passage to allow him to reach the massive black vehicle that was waiting for him. He climbed in and disappeared behind the tinted windows. 

Rey caught her breath. 

Something had happened.

She had to see this play.

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you adnwahsal for helping with this translation !


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

Had she come?

Had she found the seat that had been arranged for her by Hux?

If Hux had followed Ben's instructions then, Rey had to be sitting right in front of him. But it was impossible to see anything with these lights in his eyes!

"Oh, Ben! What's happening to you tonight, you're not focused."

Ben Solo turned his head. 

His costar, the actress Zorii Bliss, was talking to him.

Embarrassed, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired, with my other projects..." the young actor lied.

"No shit. Well, it's the same for all of us, and just now, you stammered. You didn't stand in the right place during the teapot scene, so your face wasn't in the light. That sucks, Ben!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm here. Focused."

"Come on, end of intermission in three minutes. Get a hold of yourself!"

Ben blushed. He was upset to be caught like an amateur. By trying to spot Rey in the audience, he had lost his lines. It was unlike him, it wasn't up to his standards or that of this prestigious theater. 

It was with a feeling of failure that he walked through the doors leading to the street.

The screams, the flashes, and the agitation of the crowd upset him. But he owed his fans so much. It wasn't their fault he was in a bad mood. All his success was due to their support. Without them, he wouldn't be where he was today. So he took a deep breath and smiled for selfies.

"Holdo arranged with Kaydel Connix's agent for a meeting. It will be Sunday night, the table is booked at-"

"Hux, I'm on stage all week! Is it too much to ask to stay at home on a Sunday night?" 

"Check your priorities. Ben, if you miss this opportunity, you'll regret it. This film could sweep the Academy Awards."

Ben rolled his eyes. It was annoying to have so little freedom at this point. But, that was the price of success.

"All right, confirm for Sunday." 

Before his assistant launched the next subject, Ben asked:

"Did you leave the theater ticket for Rey at the box office, as requested?"

"Yes, third row. But speaking of that, I don't think that-"

"Did she collect it?"

"What?"

"The ticket. Did Rey pick it up?" 

"How would I know?" Hux shrugged.

The actor turned to him, frowning:

"I want to know if this girl attended the show tonight. Go and ask at the ticket office."

"Well, this is a terrible idea."

"Go check now, Hux." Ben said, leaving no room for discussion.

Hux folded his notebook, and with an annoyed sigh, turned on his heels.

Ben continued his ritual, signing the photographs, shaking hands distractedly.

"Good evening," Rey said, and Ben's heart started racing. 

She was holding the playbill in her hands.

"Good evening," he smiled. "You... the show?"

"Yes. I came to purchase a ticket, and I was given a reservation. I thought it was an error at first, but... Thank you."

Ben took the playbill from Rey's hand. What should he say now? 

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was amazing! What presence you have on stage! Your chemistry with Zorii Bliss is great!" 

"Do you like theater?"

"I don't know, it's..." 

She thought "expensive" but restrained herself: 

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"I could teach you if you want," Ben answered as he gave her back the playbill. 

Rey thought she had misunderstood.

Did he just ask her on a date?

She was dizzy, it was beyond comprehension.

Ben Solo, the most prominent actor of 2019, interested in her, an insignificant waitress of New Jersey, perfect Miss Nobody?

Rey Nobody.

"Of course. I'd be honored."

He had already left. He had not waited for Rey's answer. Was it a meaningless figure of speech, a form of politeness? Maybe she heard him wrong.

Further to her left, the actor smiled politely, distractedly interested in the fans who were trying to hold his attention:

"Did you come from Chicago for this show? I hope it was worth the trip!"

"Yes, I still get stage fright. Every curtain raises my stomach and then... I must jump. It's like a leap; once you jump off the cliff, there is no turning back."

Rey was perplexed. The evening had been unreal: from the surprise of discovering a ticket in her name waiting for her at the ticket office, she found herself sitting right in front of the stage, admiring an absolutely breathtaking theatrical performance. The energy deployed by Ben Solo as Pale was fascinating. He was unrecognizable, dark, terrifying, and sensual at the same time. She had come out shaken. It would take her several days to recover from this troubling show.

But even more disturbing was the actor's attitude towards her.

He was obviously interested in her. He'd left her a ticket for his show, hadn't he?

But what should she do now, in the midst of the crowd, in this noisy alley?

What did all this mean? A man such as Ben had women throwing themselves at his feet. He could choose one, two, three, for the night, and all would agree with moans of happiness.

What about herself, would she turn him down?

Rey pouted and folded her autographed playbill into her bag. That's when she saw the inscription on glossy paper.

212 654 8899

"Oh shit."

Ben Solo had just left her his number.

She looked up, searching for him, but could see only his high shoulders disappear into the black vehicle.

He was gone for tonight. But Rey had his number.

How insane.

"You can't be serious!" Rose screamed, seizing the theater playbill. "That's crazy! Rey, you've been noticed by Ben Solo!" 

"That's crazy, yes. But what if it's a trap? A wrong number, or if he just wants to fuck me, like a whore?"

"So what? A one night stand with Ben Solo, perfect! You don't have to marry him to enjoy a good fuck!" 

"Rose! I'm worth more than that!"

Rose frowned:

"Oh stop your little act. Since when did you become such a prude? Do you think I can't hear you at night? All alone with your vibrator and his pictures... The truth is, you're scared it wouldn't go well, and it would spoil the beautiful fantasy you have of Solo. Call him."

"Now!" Rose added, reaching out for Rey's smartphone. "You will be immediately settled on his intentions."

"No way. I can't."

"Call him or I will, and believe me, even if it's through a misunderstanding that I can fuck Ben Solo, there will be no stopping me! I'm warning you, I saw the number, 212 654 8899. I know it by heart, you can't stop me anymore. So which of us will have him first?"

Rey's eyes widened in shock. Was Rose serious? Would she do it?

"I'll call him, I promise. Let me... prepare myself. Psychologically. Okay?"

The truth was, his invitation was irresistible.

She would call him.

Tomorrow.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

_"Hello, This is Ben Solo's cell phone. I don't answer calls from unknown numbers, and this answering machine does not take messages. For any requests related to work, interviews, events, and more, contact my agent Holdo at 212 555 3233. For any private messages, text me, and I will get back to you. Paparazzi, stalkers, and unsolicited messages will be blocked without warning. " _

Rey sighed.

She'd had to work up her nerve to dial this number, expecting to reach an anti-troll voicemail such as _"beep, your number was reported to the police. Do not call again." Or even "This is Kimberley Whatever, who has absolutely no connection with Ben Solo but he gave you this number to get rid of you. No need to leave a message. "_

Okay, there was no chance anyone would set up this kind of automatic message, but still. The possibility that Ben Solo, _the_ Ben Solo, genuinely gave her his number, was close to science fiction.

And yet...

She had to send him a text message.

Rey poured her third cup of coffee. Bad idea, as her fingers were shaking already.

"Okay."

"Be funny and charming, girl, make him want to call you back."

"Let's go."

> _"Hello Ben, this is Rey, the girl from the stage door. I tried to call you, but your answering machine does not take messages. Here is my number... I don't know if you will answer me or if this is nothing but a feverish delirium from which I will wake up in a few hours, lying in a hospital bed. Just in case, in a few hours, I will come again at the stage door". _

It was four o'clock. Would Ben answer her?

"Rey, what are you doing? Table four is waiting for the bill!"

"Sorry, I'm on it." 

The young waitress had work.

She hesitated a moment, the phone in hand, then changed it to airplane mode. Thus she would not receive any notification and would cease to think about it until she finished her service. The last thing she needed was to lose her job because she was watching her phone and biting her nails, instead of looking after her customers.

She almost succeeded.

Resisting the need to check her phone, she nevertheless bit her thumbnail till it bled. In two hours, when she turned on her mobile, would she find an answer?

* * *

At the other end of the network, in his dressing room, Ben Solo was staring at his screen too.

He had given his number to an unknown girl among the crowd of fans, simply because she had cute eyes and a gorgeous smile.

Hux would disapprove when he heard about it.

Holdo would disapprove once Hux told her.

His entire team: marketing, career, image, and company professionals flitting around him like bees on a honeypot would utter distressed exclamations when the information leaked.

"Well, we receive a whole lot of underwear in the mail at the agency to your attention - and you give your number to the first pair of pretty eyes you come across?"

"Well, you're young and rich. There's an entire section of the population that makes a living on seducing and plucking fools just like you!"

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

He was not listening.

Rey was not a stalker, he could feel it. The blush of her cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes were too frank, too shy, to be simulated.

He had left her his number, and yet she didn't contact him. Why?

Perhaps she had not found the number. Maybe she had hated the play and thrown the playbill into the trash without a second thought? 

He switched his phone to airplane mode to focus on the play. There was no way he'd give anything less than perfect performance. At the price of the seats, given the communication of the theater around its role, not to perform 200% would be not only unacceptable but also disrespectful. He was a professional. He knew how to separate between private life and public life, and above all, he knew how to manage his priorities.

Didn't he?

After the curtain fell, to the applause of the audience screaming his name, Ben went straight to his dressing room and pulled his cell from his pocket and turned it on.

There were four text messages from Holdo talking about current and upcoming projects. One from his mother who wanted to know everything about the play and if he was drinking the orange juice in the morning advised by _Dr. Someone_. Another one from his best friend, planning to meet up with him on his next trip to LA. And the final one was from the producers of his next movie asking for an appointment.

He should answer them.

Later.

No messages from Rey.

He dropped into the chair in the corner of the small room; he was disappointed.

She had probably been intimidated? After all, celebrity attracted women, but it could also be scary...

He took a deep breath. Never mind.

He would recover, he didn't even know her. It would take just a few days to move on, that's all. All for the better. Eventually, it would allow him to focus on his work.

After a quick shower, he quickly went to the stage door, intending to return home as soon as possible.

He was greeted by the enthusiastic cheers of the public behind the door.

His hair was still wet. One of the fans tried to touch it, and she was pushed back by the security officer.

Ben split the crowd, smiling and shaking hands, "thank you for coming," "glad you enjoyed the show," and suddenly, he saw Rey.

She had a rather sad look, biting her lip.

"Good evening," he said as neutrally as possible, as all eyes were focused on them. "I didn't think you would come tonight."

"I didn't know if I should," Rey muttered. "The number... it was a fake, wasn't it?"

Ben raised his eyebrows:

"What? No!" 

"I sent a text, didn't get any answer. I thought I had been foolish."

"I didn't receive it! I waited all day..."

Rey's body relaxed. He had been waiting for her message all day!

She was so relieved that she felt dizzy. She smiled and wanted to answer, but the young redhead, Ben's assistant, put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to move on, Ben. We also must talk about... all this."

"It's okay, I have this!" The actor replied, obviously annoyed. 

He smiled at Rey as Hux pushed him to his car:

"See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," the girl whispered, her heart pounding. "See you tomorrow."


	5. Friday

**Friday**

Friday was a buzz of excitement with the early afternoon announcement of nominations for the Tony Awards. There was no more prestigious award for a theater actor, and the name of Ben Solo for his role as Pale in the play "Burn This" shook the headlines. He was the youngest actor in Broadway history to be so distinguished, and his leading role in a special effects blockbuster provoked the anger of traditionalists. 

The spotlight turned to the young actor, flooding his agent with interview solicitations.

"How did you react when you learned about this nomination?" A journalist asked, during the impromptu press conference set up by his agent.

"I was thrilled. I was doing the dishes when my agent called to tell me the news. As I was alone at home, there wasn’t much to do to celebrate, so I finished the dishes, and I resumed my activities. I'm sorry, I don't have a more exciting story to tell, I live a rather lonely life..." 

"What does this nomination mean to you?"

"I don't know yet, I’m still getting used to the idea. I feel it's important... a turning point in my career, I can’t explain it. I will have to give myself some time."

Rey pursed her lips as she closed Youtube, where she had just followed Ben’s live interview. 

This nomination was a great recognition of Ben Solo's talent, which would not fail to open many doors for him.

She had never doubted it. She had seen all his films, and this actor was subtle and sensitive in role after role, which had left her stunned.

It was amazing how Ben, a hurricane on the boards, was uncomfortable in society. He wrung his hands, bit his cheeks, ran his fingers through his hair. There was something fragile and touching about him.

When she had seen him on stage, dark, angry, terrifying, she had been amazed by his metamorphosis.

In life, he was alone, he was doing his dishes, and he didn't know what to say to the journalists who questioned him. 

What place did she have, Miss Nobody among the crowd, in this surprising equation? 

It was obvious that Ben would not really have any more time for her now. To tell the truth, he had never really given her any time. An exchange of looks, three polite sentences... not one single text message.

> **"Hello Ben, it's Rey. Congratulations on the Tonys. "**

No answer.

Did she have the wrong number? She may have misread the numbers scribbled hastily on her playbill. That would explain his silence.

> Rey:
> 
> **Rose, Ben, doesn't answer my text messages. I don't know what to think about it. Help **

> Rose:
> 
> **With the Tonys, he must be busy. Try again tomorrow.**

Rose was right, of course. There was no hurry. The announcement of the awards would change his agenda and fill it with interviews, business dinners, and meetings with prestigious directors. He would be at the Hudson Theater every night, but it was likely that his meeting with Rey Nobody would be postponed. 

She didn't matter.

"Rey! The food!"

"I'm here, sorry!" 

The waitress slipped her phone into her pocket and grabbed the hot plates from the kitchen window.

"Have I received any messages?" Ben asked his PA, who held his mobile in his hand. 

He had just left the stage and was striding down the hall towards his booth.

"Dozens, it vibrated all evening. Holdo organizes the interviews, and forwards emails to you; a written statement will do the trick for most newspapers. You received congratulations from Spielberg and Scorsese, as well as about fifty cards at the agency; Tiphany has prepared answers, she's sending them to your home by courier. All you'll need to do is sign them. 

"I don't give a damn about that, Hux!" Ben snapped. "Have I received personal text messages? Did Rey contact me?"

Hux recoiled and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, who is Rey? I don't recall that name in the list of authorized interlocutors."

Ben narrowed his eyes:

"Don't play that with me. She is the girl from the stage door, the one who comes every night. You left a ticket for her at the counter the day before yesterday!" 

"Ah, I see. That girl. I'm sorry, I didn't know her name." 

The actor, who was putting on his shirt, interrupted his movement.

"What do you mean?"

"You have received a few text messages. I thought I was dealing with a stalker... I blocked her number per usual process."

Ben finished donning his clothes and tore the phone from his assistant's hands:

"Jesus, you can't be serious! Hux! I've been waiting for her texts for two days, and you are standing here, batting your eyes and telling me you blocked her number?" 

The PA raised his eyebrows and straightened his shoulders:

"I'm doing my job by sorting your incoming communications. You didn't give me new instructions."

"You better hope she'll be at the stage door tonight, so I can fix your crap!"

But Hux shook his head:

"You have an interview with The Huffington Post scheduled in twenty minutes, on the stage. There will be no stage door tonight. The security guards have already informed and evacuated the fans. 

He wasn't lying.

Arriving at the stage door, Rey was surprised to find no one. For a moment, she thought she was lucky and would be in the front row to find Ben just as he was going through the doors, but she was soon disillusioned. The security guard who was standing there explained to her that there would be no "stage door" tonight: spectators were told not to block the traffic and to come back another day.

Rey felt humiliated.

Ben was blowing hot and cold. Here is a theater ticket / here is my number /, but I never answer / and I avoid you.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

Had she been misinterpreting signals?

After all, it was unlikely for a star of his fame to ever flirt with a passerby. Rose was right; she idealized him too much. She was losing ground with reality.

Heart aching, Rey wrote a final text to Ben. If he didn't answer that one, she would give up.

> **Hi Ben, it's Rey. You did not answer any of my text messages, and the security officer just told me there would be no stage door tonight. With all due respect, I can read signals, and I understand that you want me to leave you alone. You're Hollywood's most prominent actor and me, I'm just a waitress from New Jersey who dreamed of touching the sun. Answer me if you wish. I will come one last time to the stage door tomorrow.**


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

What time was it?

Ben pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his forehead. What an evening! He had drunk way too much. Good thing that he drunk a pint of water between champagne flutes so he would avoid a hangover. 

Get wasted was one thing; be lame on stage: he’d rather die.

After the HuffPost interview, Holdo and her team at the agency had launched a surprise party with food and lots of champagne. Everyone was there: agents, assistants, and PAs, but also some of their most VIP clients: rising movie stars, a bit like Ben. Finn Storm, Dolph Mitaka, and Gwen Phasma. There was no early escaping this mundane event, as it was thrown in his honor... and yet, Ben didn’t enjoy the noise, the hustle, and bustle, neither did he enjoy the drunk small talk. He would have given anything to go home and call all the numbers on his phone’s blacklist, hoping to find the mysterious stage door girl. 

Not knowing what Rey’s number was, he had unblocked the fifty last ones. No way he’d miss her text messages again!

Finally, when he made it home at three o’clock in the morning, he collapsed face-first onto his bed. He couldn’t find the energy to remove his shoes, let alone make a call. Not ever one to her.

And this morning, sitting on his mattress, his tongue feeling thick, Ben thought of a bug when he saw the icon “576” appear on his app. 576 messages? Seriously?

>I love you

>Hello Ben, I am your biggest admirer. Call me back

>I dreamed of you last night

>My name is Melissa and every night I think of you by masturbating-

Okay, this was not happening.

How did all these people get his number?

The explanation was actually quite simple: lots of people at the agency could access his contact information, as well as the technical teams on shootings, as well as his co-stars. These people had spouses, friends, and drunk evenings where “I know Ben Solo’s number” was an efficient way to get laid. Then the spouse or friend applied the same recipe at the next opportunity to shine in public... 

576 messages in a few hours.

Did one of them come from Rey? 

> >Remember me? 
> 
> > I’m thinking of you? 
> 
> >I dreamed of you last night? 
> 
> >You are so beautiful, my husband and I want to offer you a threesome and” - Hmmm not that one. Delete. 

He showered for a long time, ignoring the vibrations on his smartphone, which continued to load messages indefinitely.

Then, swallowing a bowl of cereal, he began sorting all the messages that were basically insults or porn. Pictures of nipples, genitals of all genders, and all ages: blocked.

He had to face the facts: unless he took the risk of contacting dozens of unknown numbers, there was no way of finding Rey.

His only hope was for her to show up at the stage door tonight.

On the train to Penn Station, Rey desperately stared at her empty screen. No response from Ben Solo. Still none.

Who would have thought that an imaginary broken heart could hurt so bad? She had touched heaven, imagined she could reach Ben... harder was the fall.

There were two performances of Burn This on Saturdays, a “matinée” at 3 PM and a regular at 7 PM. Ben would only come out after the later, around 11 PM.

She would be there again this time. One last time.

Rey reached the fence, close to the artists’ exit. It would be impossible for Ben Solo to miss her when he’d walk out. 

Her heart was beating hard when the doors flung open as Zorii Bliss walked through, greeting the fans and signing some autographs. Ben was taking longer. For a moment, Rey was starting to think he might not come out when suddenly, the crowd shuddered. The security guard had just made an appearance. 

Ben was right behind, wearing a hoodie, carrying a handful of sharpie pens.

He uncorked the first pen without really looking in front of him, talking to his PA behind him. Then he turned around and looked up.

Rey held her breath.

“You came,” he said.

“As I said in my last text message. That you ignored, like the others.”

“No, I... it’s not...”

His cheek burned. People were taking pictures. Hux pushed him forward, but this time Ben resisted and nudged his assistant’s grip. He handed the pen to the girl:

“Your number. Give it to me? If you want.”

Rey’s heart missed a beat. How did she think she could resist that gaze? He looked like an abandoned puppy. 

She closed her hand on the sharpie.

“I... where do I write it?

Then Ben rolled up his sleeve, and Rey, as in a dream, wrote the 10 digits on his arm, right on his bare skin. She held his wrist in her other hand so he wouldn’t move. She couldn’t help noticing how large his hands were, how clean his nails, how soft his skin.

212 555 7894

“I’m sorry for the other nights,” the star stammered. “My life is all scheduled in advance. It’s difficult to… “

“I understand,” Rey smiled, “I can be flexible.”

“We must go,” Hux intervened with authority. 

Ben rolled his eyes.

“See what I’m saying?”

“Should I... come back? Tomorrow?”

“There is no play tomorrow. But... I’ll contact you. We _will_ arrange something.” 

He was pulled forward towards the rest of the crowd.

“See you soon!” Ben shouted before being swallowed up by a mass of arms and smartphones.

Rey sighed. Would they ever have an opportunity to exchange more than two sentences? What was his favorite food? Had he ever watched Venus through a telescope? Did he enjoy zombie movies?

She turned around to return to the subway, but found herself trapped between the fence and a dozen women with greedy eyes:

“Are you sleeping with Ben Solo?”

“Who are you? Are you famous?”

“Were you paid to seduce him?”

Suddenly her sleeve was pulled, her phone almost snatched from her fingers.

“Let go off me!” she screamed. “You’re hurting me!”

She was frightened, stumbled back where she hit the barrier which toppled over, and the security guard pulled Rey away from the horde.

“Go through the theater,” he said. “John will escort you.”

Rey, intimidated and still stunned, thanked him and entered backstage, through the corridors leading to the dressing rooms. The double doors closed behind her, the security guards pushing back aggressive fangirls.

This was the moment she realized her life would never be the same again. And as she walked toward the exit, Ben’s handprint in hers felt like a burn.


	7. Sunday

> **Ben**  
I'm sorry I never replied to your texts. My assistant had blocked your number. I think he did it intentionally.
> 
> **Rey**  
Oh. I’m sorry I got you in trouble
> 
>   
**Ben**  
It’s not your fault. Well in fact, yes, totally your fault. ;-) Let's start over, okay?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Okay...
> 
>   
**Ben**  
Hi, I'm Ben. I’m an actor, I live in New York. How about you?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
I'm Rey, I'm a waitress in New Jersey.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
Do you go to the theater?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Not really, to the cinema sometimes. But I saw a play this week.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
Did you like it?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Yes! The actor in the lead role was amazing! He looked so brutal and angry on stage, while IRL I felt he was, soft and shy.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
I see. Under the projectors we are bound to play a role whereas facing people, we find ourselves vulnerable, almost ... naked. That's one of the reasons I do  
this job.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Do you feel vulnerable outside of the stage?
> 
>   
**Ben**  
All the time. My life does not belong to me anymore. I have to permanently pretend to be someone I’m not. Being who the media, the public, the jet-set  
expect ... I rarely have the opportunity to be true to myself.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
What would your true self be like?
> 
>   
**Ben**  
It would be ... Understanding, gentle and tall. Walking my dog, eating cereal (I'm addicted to cereal!) Meeting normal people, a random girl... falling in love.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
How would this girl be...? The one you’d fall in love with?
> 
>   
**Ben**  
She would have bright eyes, passion, and resilience. And above all, I think that without knowing it, she would see me for who I am. I would be comfortable  
with her, she would make me laugh. And she would have a dimple in the hollow of her cheeks.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
But, what if she turns out to be a selfish bitch?
> 
>   
**Ben**  
Are you one? Are you a selfish bitch? Because it's not the impression you made on me ;-) Who are you, Rey? Why did you come to the stage door every  
night?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
You know why.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
Tell me.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
I am no one. I am only a naive girl chasing a fantasy. I burned my wings.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
Really? Do you regret coming?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Never. This past week has been wonderful, ... terrifying.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
Wonderful or terrifying?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Both. Just like you.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
To tell you the truth ... I am afraid too.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
You're scared of me?
> 
>   
**Ben**  
I'm afraid of falling. The illusion. My situation prevents me from naively believing in the simple pleasure of meeting someone.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
I'm not an illusion, Ben. I'm here. And I too am afraid to wake up.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
You don’t know me, Rey. I may be a mean guy.
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Let me be the judge of that.
> 
>   
**Ben**  
When?
> 
>   
**Rey**  
Tonight?

  
Ben lowered his phone. He had spent the morning typing, his heart pounding. He felt thirteen again, as he confessed to his crush and flirted shyly without daring to  
touch her.  
He was now rich, and famous; he could get all the women - and all the men - he wanted in his bed, several at a time if he wanted to.  
But he didn’t care; he never cared. He didn’t feel suited to being a star. All he ever wanted, as a midwest teenager tossed into his parents' divorce, was to act in theater  
and, if possible, to earn enough money not to starve.  
He had never been handsome; he had never been popular.  
He loved to surpass himself on stage, to become someone else, to forget his everyday life, to dream bigger.  
The celebrity had taken him by surprise.  
And with it, pretense, hypocrisy, judgments, lawyers, communication officers, press officers and lying-lovers who were hoping to marry him to parade at the  
Cannes Film Festival.  
Then he had met Rey's eyes.  
Tonight wouldn’t work, he had a business meeting.

* * *

  
Rey dropped back into the couch, and Rose looked up from her smartphone: “So? Are you sexting? Did you get a dick pic? Can I see it?”

  
A cushion into her face prevented her from saying more.

  
“Stop. It's strange, he sounds like Mr. Everyone. He is so shy, so normal, he could be my next-door neighbor. It’s… unsettling.”

  
“It's probably unsettling for him too. He could have all the girls at his feet and he hooks up with you?”

  
“Okay, I get the point! What should I do?”

  
“What do you mean? Keep chatting with him, organize a date...”

  
Rey nervously nibbled on her thumbnail.  
“It's just that... I'm afraid he’ll be bored with me. He’s filmed movies all over the world, he’s friends with top directors... Meanwhile I serve cheeseburgers and clean  
up milkshake spills on benches. What are we going to talk about?”

  
"If he's a good guy, and you deserve nothing less than a good guy," Rose said, "then he'll respect your work and your life. If he looks down on you, you'll be  
settled right away. And it will be an opportunity to remove the posters on your wall because from me to you, your room deco sucks.”

  
Rey stuck her tongue out at Rose as she slid on her converse. She had to leave for work... no time for texting this afternoon, anyway. But somehow, she knew it  
would be hard to stay focused.  
The afternoon seemed interminable; customer requests - no sauce; more maple syrup; lactose-free ice cream - it was staggering. Was the world purposely so...  
unbearably mediocre, or had it always been the case, and she never noticed until now?  
Did she already think of herself as above the plebs, because she had the privilege of exchanging a few text messages with a famous actor?  
"Shame on you, Rey. If Ben remains humble, then you must too!"

  
In her pocket, she felt the weight of her smartphone, which she had put in airplane mode not to interrupt her work with each notification. She was dying to take it out,  
to re-read this unexpected conversation, improbable and curiously intimate all at once, ten times, twenty times. She was dying to shout out to her clients: "I'm a  
friend of Ben Solo. I think he likes me. I think I'll wake up now because this must be a dream."

  
When her shift finally ended, Rey unlocked her smartphone before even removing her apron. One hand struggling with the knot at her back, the other sliding on the  
screen, she checked her new messages.

  
It was 10 PM.

  
No texts from Ben, but he had told her he wouldn’t be available tonight. She’d send him a nice "good night" later in the evening.  
She had received several texts from Rose, though.

>   
**Rose**  
I think you should see this. I hope you’re okay. Come home quickly.

  
Rey frowned. What was happening?

  
In the following text, Rose sent her a twitter link.  
She opened it.

  
On her screen, there was a stolen picture of Ben Solo in a posh restaurant. It was dated the same evening, certainly taken by fans, or a paparazzi.  
He was kissing Kaydel Connix, a hand on the young actress’ waist.

  
Rey's heart skipped a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

> **Ben**
> 
> Good morning Sunshine. How was your evening?

> **Ben**
> 
> Rey, you have been ignoring my texts since... last night. Is everything alright?

> **Ben**
> 
> Rey?

> **Ben**
> 
> Rey, I'm starting to worry.

Ben nervously threw his smartphone back on the couch.

Not a text message from Rey the day before, when she left for work. Not a word. Nothing, Nada.

Was she okay?

Maybe her phone was stolen? Maybe she was in an accident!

Ben suddenly felt sick. If something had happened to Rey, who would think of letting him know? They weren't married, he wasn't even her boyfriend.

She could have died in the emergency room at Mount Sinai Hospital, he would have no way of knowing; he didn't even know her last name to call the hospitals.

He felt terrible; he felt weak, helpless.

> **Ben**
> 
> Rey, please, if you are okay, answer me. I'd rather have you angry than dead.
> 
> **Rey**
> 
> Not dead.

Thank you, Lord.

Ben fell back on the cushions. Rey was fine.

Which meant she was…ghosting him.

Relief washed over him. He should be surprised, or upset, that she'd be angry at him... All he felt was the relief to know her safe and sound.

> **Ben**
> 
> …Okay. Did I say or do something wrong?

> **Ben**
> 
> Rey, talk to me

> **Rey**
> 
> You lied to me, Ben. You told me you had a work meeting last night.

> **Ben**
> 
> I did have a work meeting. What's going on?

> **Rey**
> 
> Photos are everywhere on social media. It's ok that you have a girlfriend, we're not married. But there was no point in lying to me.

> **Ben**
> 
> What pictures?

She did not answer.

What pictures? He had no Facebook account, no Instagram account, no Twitter account. He had carefully kept away from all those things that were going too fast for him. What was she talking about?

His smartphone vibrated, and Ben immediately checked the message.

It came from his agent, Holdo.

> **Holdo**
> 
> Hello Ben, The next project is looking good, your pairing with Kaydel works very well. Well done. You're going to be a hit!

The pairing with Kaydel.

Obviously.

There had to be photos everywhere, that was the whole point of this meeting organized by the marketing team: to create a buzz around the Ben-Kaydel couple. "Bendel," as the press said. If the public followed, then the project would be a major hit.

Obviously, the photos went viral, that was just great.

It was a disaster.

Rey was lost forever.

> **Ben**
> 
> Rey, as cliché as it sounds: it's not what you think. Kaydel is an actor too. We play a role for the press. It's marketing!

> **Ben**
> 
> Answer me, please. It's business! I don't even like her.
> 
> **Ben**
> 
> I like you.

> **Ben**
> 
> Rey?

> **Ben**
> 
> Answer me…

"He may be telling the truth," Rose observed. "Their pairing may be staged to buzz and sell their next movie…"

Rey's eyes were red and swollen: "I can't go on like this, Rose. This roller-coaster, the ups and downs! I can't do it!"

"So stay on top. Look at his texts, he sounds desperate!"

"Wonderful actor, for sure. His Tony nomination is well deserved."

That's the moment Rose lost patience:

"Enough, princess! If you don't immediately comfort this desperate young man who texts you words of love, I swear I'll do it myself! So now put on your coat and go get him!"

"Go where?" Rey replied, still stunned as her friend threw her coat into her arms.

"To the stage door, obviously! I am coming with you. Let's go!"

Rey knew the itinerary by heart, where to avoid pedestrians and how to bypass traffic. Rose struggled to follow her in the crowd.

There was already a queue outside the artists' exit, and the two young women took their places against the barriers, quite down the sidewalk from the doors. Rey looked glum.

"I shouldn't have come."

"Then pretend you are accompanying me!" Rose smiled. "I'm a little excited, actually. I'm going to see Ben Solo for real!"

"He's just a normal human being, you know..."

Rose was about to answer when the doors opened. The two friends raised their heads.

Hissing and applause sounded when the security guards appeared, followed closely by Ben Solo himself, wearing a white shirt with sleeves rolled up over his forearms.

"Okay, I must admit, he's super handsome," Rose whispered.

"I know. I can't sleep anymore. I think about him all the time..." Rey replied, beaming as she saw him.

Rose smiled. Her friend's attitude had just changed; Rey had straightened up, her cheeks turned pink, her eyes shone. It was obvious she was head over heels in love with the handsome, shy actor. And if she didn't answer his later texts, it was after all for a very simple reason: she was afraid to suffer. She was already in such pain!

Ben Solo walked up the line with his usual professionalism. He shook hands, posed for selfies, signed photos. He laconically answered questions about his relationship to Kaydel Connix, winking and smirking.

Yet when he saw Rey, he froze.

A murmur rose when the crowd identified _the girl from the other evening_. The seductress. The predator!

Rose frowned, ready to fight anyone who would try to attack Rey.

"I _am_ glad to see you, Ben started. Thank you for coming. Please believe me about yesterday. It's a role. It's marketing!"

"How can I be sure?" Rey whispered, her voice broken. "My rival is an international star, I can't compete…"

"I don't care about Kaydel Connix's pedigree!" Ben retorted. "I don't care about reputations, or contracts, I… all I could think about every day for a week was you, I'm a mess."

Around them, the crowd held their breath.

Then Rey felt an immense, soft palm cupping her cheek. She looked up.

Ben was standing in front of her. So close. His eyes were soft, and Rey felt the heat rise from her core, a shiver running down her neck.

And then Ben closed the space between them and kissed her.

Her lips were warm and dry, and Rey kissed him, opening her mouth, drawing him to her. Their bodies separated by this barrier, short of breath, their hands searching for each other, gripping shoulders, hair, clothes.

Rey felt butterflies take flight inside her belly and let out a groan of delight as Ben's tongue searched for hers, sealing their mouths.

They broke the kiss, suddenly conscious of the crowd around them, and Ben invited Rey to cross the barrier. She looked for Rose and saw her smile, tears in her eyes.

"Come with me," Ben said.

She took the hand he was holding out to her.

With pink cheeks and heart racing, she followed him into the big black vehicle.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey was awakened by the rays of the sun on her face. The smell of coffee tickled her nostrils, and she blinked, trying to remember where she was.

At Ben Solo's.

In his bed.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, and her stomach whirled, as the details of the previous night suddenly returned to her.

Their feverish kisses in the car, the clothes that were torn off when they got home, and the orgasm he had given her, with his mouth, on the sofa, before he even finished undressing her. Then without her remembering how, they ended up in his room, on his bed, where they had made love, tirelessly.

She remembered having enjoyed their activities several times; they both had. Her skin was still simmering. 

Damn, she slept with Ben Solo, and it was a thousand times better than her wildest fantasies.

Her life was crazy.

What time was it? She had to work at 11:30 a.m. at the restaurant for her shift.

Where was her phone?

Rey got out of his bed still nude in search of her clothes. She was not surprised to find them strewn about the house like pebbles - on the floor, in the bedroom, in the hallway, on the stairs.

She picked them up as she followed the path, from the bedroom to the living room.

Her phone turned off for lack of battery, was in her jeans pocket; her panties were on the couch.

She remembered Ben, who had taken her away with his teeth, before pushing her thighs onto her stomach and sliding his tongue into ...

Oh God, she still wanted him.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Ben said behind her, handing her a cup of steaming coffee. 

Rey blushed.

How handsome he was, with his disheveled hair, bare chest, and jeans slung low on his hips. She saw the trail of brown hair descend from his navel to below the waist of his jeans, and her mouth became dry. She knew what he was hiding underneath; she had seen him naked, she had touched him.

“Is all this just a dream? I will wake up in the hospital after being hit while crossing the street at the stage door, and I will discover that I have been in a coma for a week.”

“So I'm with you, he replied tenderly. I threw myself behind you to hold you back, and the car hit me too. We are each in a hospital bed, sharing a dream.”

He touched Rey's mouth, and she parted her lips to welcome his kiss.

“What time is it?” She asked. “My shift starts at 11:30 a.m.”

“8 a.m.”

Everything was fine. She wasn’t late.

Ben took a seat on the sofa, and Rey came to join him, cuddling in his arms, his cup of coffee in his hand.

He closed his arms over her, kissed her hair.

Rey sipped her coffee, and then asked, in a low voice:

“It's going to be complicated, isn't it? To see each other. With your schedule, your agent, your assistant…”

“Yes. But they will adapt. They can object to the organization of my private life, but I still have the last word. And my motto now is: Rey is part of my life, deal with it.”

Rey was naked, Ben's fingers slipping on her arm, on her breast. 

She smiled, shuddering, and turned her head to find his mouth.

She was no longer worried.

Everything was perfect right now: the low glow of the morning, the aroma of the coffee, the warmth of Ben's chest against her skin.

Sighing with pleasure, Rey thought, with delight, that she would no longer need the posters on her walls.  
  


~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story written as a challenge. hope you enjoyed it !  
There is a smut chapter written in French, that goes between chapters 8 and 9 but given the softness of the whole, I didn't think it was relevant to translate it and add it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a story written in French. Thanks to adnwahsal for proofreading it.


End file.
